The Magic Chocolate
by Sei Ryuzaki
Summary: Negi Make a magic chocolate, what will happen if setsuna was the one who try it and she turn in to boy.. -suck at summaries, just read it- rating T just to be safe *Konosetsu Fanfic*
1. Chapter 1 : The accident

A/N: ok… this is my first fanfic and I know that English is terrible , I hope you all undertand..

Disclaimer : I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu is the Disclaimer, but, this story is mine…

Ok let's just begin…

* * *

**The Magic Chocolate?**

Chap 1. The accident

"SECCHANNNN!" Konoka run to Setsuna dorm and hug her tighly… Setsuna rolled her eyes as she saw Konoka run and hug her, her face was bight red and she push konoka gently…

"W-w-w- what happened O-ojou-sama?" setsuna ask nervously

"Mou, Setchan! It's Kono-chan!"

"Sorry, Kono-chan, so whatsup?"

"I heard that Negi is make a magical chocolate, why don't we try it?"

"What? Magical chocolate? Don't tell me that is the chocolate you ate lately"

"No! it's diffrent, I don't know what is the magic but, Negi says this one is different" konoka said with super cute face that make Setsuna Face become red

"Fine, I'll go there after shower"

"Kay, bye secchan.." konoka go and wave her hand.. as setsuna wave her back

* * *

Setsuna come to her best friend room as she saw Asuna and Konoka was sitting quietly. Then she saw Negi was explain something about his new magic chocolate…

She open the dorm's door and walk inside

"Setcchan… come here" Konoka says as she pat the chair next to here

Setsuna sat and look confuse to her best friend and teacher..

"So, Negi Sensei.. what is your new experiment?"

Negi look at Asuna and then to Konoka then, finally he spoke

"Yeah, Setsuna, as you can see, I make a new magic chocolate, this one is totally different with the last chocolate, but I didn't know what is the affect of this chocolate, because no one want to try it" Negi sigh and continue to talk

"So, can you try this?" he walk to setsuna and offer the chocolate

"WHAT? Why me? You know that I hate sweet things right? No… I don't want to try that **freak stink chocolate.. **NO WAY!"

"Come on, Setsuna… I know you don't like chocolate, but, please try this one.. Asuna can't try this because she had stomachache and I can't because this chocolate had no affect for boy, acctualy konoka want to try , but we don't know what is the affect, and we know you will be very angry if the affect was not good.. so, please setsuna..please.."

Setsuna sigh.. "Fine, I'll eat it"

"YAY! Finally! Hurry up and eat it setcchan!"

Negi give the chocolate to setsuna as setsuna look nervously to the thing in her hand and finally with she eat it…

-**continue to the next chapter-**

* * *

What will happen to setsuna?

**Preview:**

"**Shit! What will I do with this body? I can't tell kono-chan about this!"**

"**What? Secchan is missing?"**

"**Everyone I would to introduce the new student, Sei Ryuzaki!"**

Sorry, i know this is very short, but i promise the next chapter will updated soon and it will be a bit longer**  
**

If you all want to know what next please clik the green button


	2. Chapter 2 : The New Body

A/N: Sorry for the late updated.. and once again I told you that my English is poor so, hope you all can understand…

Disclaimer : I do not own negima, ken akamatsu does…

Thanks for all who had reviews my story...

* * *

**The Magic Chocolate?**

**Chap 2. New Body**

_Setsuna sigh.. "Fine, I'll eat it" "YAY! Finally! Hurry up and eat it setcchan!" Negi give the chocolate to setsuna as setsuna look nervously to the thing in her hand and finally she she eat it…_

"So? what happen?" Setsuna asked, she allready ate the chocolate, but nothing happen.. it taste like a normal chocolate...

"Hey! nothing change! Negi! what is the affect?" Asuna look confused at her best friend...

"Hm... i myself don't know the affect, so... i think my experiment is failed..hehe..." negi laugh nervously and scratch his head...

"Hh.. it's wasting time... anyway, i've to go, i have training this evening, see you all later..." setsuna walk to the door and wave her hand

"Bye Secchan..."Konoka smile and wave back ...

_'Does Negi sensei really failed? i hope nothing will happen to me' _Setsuna thought as she ran to Eva's House

* * *

Asuna crossed her arm and turn her head to Negi "Negi! so.. after your long explanation about your precious new magical chocolate, it's end just like this? nothing happen you idiot! setsuna-san was right, it's just wasting time.."

"Sorry, Asuna-san.. i read about this magic in father's book that give by colonel.. i wonder what's wrong with my magic, i think everything went perfect but, there's no affect..."Negi said in dissapointed voice as he walk to his bed.. "Konoka-san, please tell me if dinner ready, i want to get some sleep"

"Okay, i'll cook then, anyway, negi-kun did you just make one chocolate? if there's no affect, then i want some too... it looks delicious"

"Sorry konoka, i just make one, cause' the ingredient is limited..."

"Mm.. Ok then, sleep well negi-kun" Konoka went to the kitchen and Asuna wishper to her "Konoka, don't forget to make extra food for your beloved secchan, i'm sure she will be starving after training with Eva-chan"

"Mou Asuna, don't teased me.. secchan said she won't have dinner today, it seems that she will training until night.."

Asuna smirk "I just warned you konoka, but be carefull or your secchan will cheating with Eva-chan, you know, she always traing with her until midnight right?"

"ASUNA!" Konoka ran and chase after Asuna as Asuna grinned...

* * *

"Hh.. Eva-chan really have no mercy, i almost died back then" Setsuna walked to her room as her stomach growl "God! i'm starving... i should have dinner before training, maybe i just have to sleep..." she enter her room and start lay in her bed

Setsuna just trying to sleep when suddenly she feel pain in her whole body... Setsuna begin Shout loudly "ARGHHH!Why my whole body is hurt?" "ARGRRHHHH!SHIT!" "OMG! My body feels burning and my Bone is melt" After dying for at least 15 minutes Setsuna feels her body is back to Normal...

She walk slowly to bath room to check her if her Body is ok.. Setsuna is very surprise when she see herself in the miror.. Her Hair is White and her eyes is silver and the most shocking part is her breast, her breast is flat... yeah even her breast is always flat but, this is not woman breast, and she start to realize that she turn in to boy

"GOD! What The Fuck is Happen with me? Why I turn in Boy?and how come my hair is turn white again?" Then she check her 'thing' and begin to shock again.. _'please god, i hope i don't really become man, oh boy..don't tell me..'_

"Holy Shit! i really become a.. 'man'" Setsuna growl and change 'his' clothes in to his training uniform "shit! what should i do with this body? i can't tell kono-chan about this!" Setsuna begin panic and finally 'he' decided to _'fly' _to world tree... Setsuna sat at a branch, suddenly he hear someone was walking under the tree...

That _'someone' _shout loudly to him "Hey! you up there, it's almost 12 go back to your dorm!" Setsuna peek and saw Takahata-sensei was standing there, _'maybe takahata-sensei can help me' _he thought as he jump and standing in front of takahata...

"Who are you? i never seen you before, and how can you being up there?" His Sensei look coriusly at him..

"Sensei.. it's me, Setsuna Sakurazaki, i know you won't believe me, but i turn in to boy because of Negi-sensei magic chocolate... could you help me please sensei?"

"Whoa... calm down.. so you are Setsuna-kun? and you become like this because of magic?" Setsuna noded

"hm.. i think we should talk about this somewhere else or someone wil catch us" Takahata tap Sesuna's shoulder and walk to the park as Setsuna follow behind him...

* * *

Setsuna told the whole story to Takahata "Allright.. i understand know.. hm.. the first thing we should do is find cholthes for you, i can give you some of my clothes but, you should buy some too" Setsuna noded and follow Takahata to his room he change his training clothes and wear black t-shirt and a black jeans... luckly takahata clothes is fit to his body, even it's a little bit tight...

"Wow! it's really fit you, now, we should come to the dean office, i hope he still awake.." Takahata said as he walk to the dean office

"What? the dean office? what for?" Setsuna look confused but still follow his sensei

"Maybe the head master know something about this, plus.. i think you should go to school too..."

"School? how? i'm a boy now" Setsuna look more confused now..

"OK, we're here, i tell you about your school inside.." Takahata knock the door as the dean ask him to come in. The Dean look surprised to the man behind takahata

"Why are you come in the mid-night? and who is that handsome man?" He stare at Setsuna and than back to Takahata..

"Sorry, Head master, but this matter is urgent, this man behind me is Setsuna-kun.. she turn in to boy becouse of Negi-kun Magic.."

"Setsuna-kun? Hm... i see... i'll told you if i know something, but setsuna-kun, i never thought that you will be this handsome if you become a boy, you tall, handsome and your body seems very good.. the only matter is your hair, i think you should cut your hair because you look like girl if your hair is this long"

Setsuna noded and began to talk "Sir, what should i do know? i can't go to school with this form.." The Dean laugh and smile at Setsuna. "Of course you can go to school, but you should change your name and become a new student"

Setsuna look surprise at the dean "New Student? so, this is what you mean sensei?" he turn his head and look at the smiling takahata. "Yes, this is what i mean and i'm happy that the dean think the same as me"

"So, what name should i wear and what class will i be?" still confused, setsuna look at the the dean "Your name will be Sei Ryuzaki and your class is 3-A"

"3-A? it's my class! what if they know my identity?" Setsuna shock at the dean statment and she look at the smiling Takahata. "It's ok, they won't know anything, i will tell them that Setsuna is going to do a secret mission " again Setsuna look very surpise.. how can his teacher planned all this.. he just tell them a minutes ago and they have planned everything like this...

"Ok, then, now, setsuna-kun i'll give you a key and go back to your new room, and i will summon a barber to cut your hair and the uniform will arrived tommorow.." for the third times setsuna look surprised.. _'barber? now? What the heck is the dean thinking about? and how can my uniform arrived tommorow?' _Setsuna sigh and noded...**(don't ask me how can the dean got a barber and got uniform in one night and how can setsuna know his room XD)**

"Thanks sir, i go to my room now" Setsuna walk to his room and lay to his bed _'now.. what should i do? i hope no one will know my identity especially ojou-sama' _then, he fall asleep after a barber cut his hair.. **( i think i'm crazy now, cutting hair in the middle of a night? -_-)**

* * *

The next day, Setsuna got up and see his uniform in the table.. _'oh, yeah, i remember that i was a boy now_' Setsuna saw the clock and begin panic "God! 10 minutes again the class started, i can't late in my first day" He quickly got shower and chage his uniform and then run to the school... He meet Takahata in his way to his class..

"So.. Ryuzaki-kun.. ready to start a new school life?" Takahata smirk and setsuna sigh "Yeah, i just hope i didn't got any problem with my body cause' i'm the only boy in the class.." "Ok then, good luck, Ryuzaki-kun" Takahata gone and wave to 'Ryuzaki'...

in the class everybody was talking about the new student..

"I hope the student is a boy" Yuuna said

"Yeah, but i hope he's not a chibi guy like negi" Asuna said and sigh as Ayaka shout angry to Asuna

"WTF did you mean by chibi? Negi-sensei is very cute and charming guy, i hope the new student is not an old man like takahata-sensei!"

"Hey! What did you mean by that you pedophile!" Asuna shout and grab Ayaka Shirt

"Get off me you monkey!" as Asuna and Ayaka start their daily fight the other student continue their conversation

"Mm.. what if the student is a girl? i think it will be boring" Makie said and the other just sigh..

"Hey! it's not that bad! what if she's a very handsome girl? just like setsuna-san.. i think it's better than an ugly guy" Haruna said smirking.. Konoka turn her head when she heard setsuna name..

"Hey! do you know where is secchan? i don't see her this morning" konoka said and change the topic...

"Wow! konoka! you just just react when you heard setsuna name huh?" Haruna once again smirking to konoka but her smirk dissapear as she saw konoka dejected face...

"Sorry konoka-san she didn't mean that.. so? what did you mean by you didin't see her this morning, i thought you two always go to school together.." Ako said and look worried to konoka

"Secchan disspear last night Mana said when she back to her room this morning she didn't saw her, i also didn't meet her today" Konoka almost crying and Asuna,'who just finish her fight with ayaka' pat konoka head..

"Don't be so dejected konoka maybe Setsuna is going in a mission, she'll back in a vew days"

Sudenlly Negi come in "Come on girls! class will be started, go back to your seat!" everyone back to their seat and negi began to talk..

"Today, we will have a new student, and for your information, Setsuna-kun is going in a mission last night, so her seat will fill with this new student, come in, Ruzaki-kun!"

Sei Ryuzaki a.k.a Setsuna walk to her class and intoduce himself.. "Hi everyone, my name Sei Ryuzaki, i move from kyoto for some reason, pleased to meet you"

**-continue in the next chapter-**

**

* * *

**Ok, i allready make it much longer than before, i hope you all like this. and don't forget to clik the green bottom... please review...

**and sorry for some strange thing...i know that Takahata is not like that but, i**** hope you all can understand because this is just my imagination...  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sei Ryuzaki?

A/N: Sorry for the late updated.. and as i always tell you don't blame me for my poor english, don't like don't read, i know that i was the worst author here, but again, i already warn you, so, don't blame me... and i hope everyone review with english, cuz' i don't understand spainish , mexico or france...

Disclaimer : I do not own negima, ken akamatsu does…

Thanks for all who had reviews my story...

* * *

**The Magic Chocolate?**

**Chap 3 : Sei Ryuzaki?**

_"Today, we will have a new student, and for your information, Setsuna-kun is going in a mission last night, so her seat will fill with this new student, come in, Ruzaki-kun!"_

_Sei Ryuzaki a.k.a Setsuna walk to her class and intoduce himself.. "Hi everyone, my name Sei Ryuzaki, i move from kyoto for some reason, pleased to meet you"_

"KYAAA! SO HANDSOME!" Makie react first

"Super Cuteeeee!" and Yuna was the second

"WOW! He can be my new character, this will be interesting!" Haruna shout and began to draw quickly...

everyone in the class was very surprise with this new student, some of them was agape and the other was speechless... and sei himself was rather nervous, this is the first time he see the whole class is staring at him,a second later Kazumi is walk towards him and begin to shoot him with a lot of question..

"So, why are you moving here? this is girl's school y' know? are you related to the headmaster or takahata sensei? or maybe setsuna? why your hair is white? so do your eyes, yeah it doesn't matter actually cuz' you are very handsome, and do you have a girlfriend?"

Sei was quite surprise that kazumi will ask him so much question and where did she get the idea of her being related with headmaster and takahata plus how can he related to himself.._or herself_...

"Err... actually i'm moving here because of some reason that i can't tell you all, i'm not related to anyone, yeah that's true that i know the headmaster and takahata-sensei, but i have no idea of setsuna , my hair & my eyes is like this since the begining and i don't have time to have such a relationship with anyone" Sei finish answer kazumi's question and walk silently to his chair.

Everyone is still staring at him, **except konoka**. She was worried about setsuna, who have gone for a mission without told her. Her mind is blank and she was leaning in her desk, Asuna look rather worry at her friend she tap her shoulder and try to calm her down.

"Konoka, what's wrong with you? you don't pay attention do you? c'mon stop thinking bout' that shorty, she will come back soon, and do you see that boy? he was extremly handsome y' know, i think he's kinda like setsuna-san" Konoka is back to reality, she stare at Asuna then, turn her head to the boy who seat at Setsuna's chair..

'_yeah, Asuna was right, he look like secchan, not his face but his aura, i can fell the same aura when i was around secchan' _Konoka tought and smile to herself. Sei, who look at Konoka's warm smile is now blushing a bit _'arrghh.. she's so cute, how can she smile like that' _When he still busy with his own thought Negi shout again to his class..

"Come on class! let's begin our lesson, everyone please pay attention now" The whole class is looking back to negi but, there's still some people who staring at Sei and whisper at each other.

In the back Evangeline is also a bit surprise _'Who's that kid? he's not a human.. a demon? no! he's also not a demon_, _so, it's honyo huh? like that sakurazaki girl, yeah it can see from his hair and eyes, and what's with the sword? it's shinmeiryuu sword how did he get that? he's a shinmeiryuu swordman? wow.. he's very similar with that sakurazaki'_ Evangeline now is busy with her own assumtion. Mana is also look confused.. '_Why a shinmeiryuu swordman and a hanyo is transfer here? we already have setsuna it isn't it? what is the headmaster thinking about? _Everyone is busy with their own thought.

* * *

After school, Sei meet with the head master.

"So, How's your first day sei-kun?" Sei sit in front of the dean.

"Not bad, no one know my identity, eventhough i'm sure that evangeline-san and mana know that i'm a hanyo" Sei sigh and continue again "actually it's easy to act like i don't know anyone, cuz' i hardly ever talk to my classmate"

The head master rub his chin and smile "From now on, i hope you can get along well with them, if you act like setsuna's, they would know your identity and i think you should help mana to patrol around the school again, since you said that she already knew that you're a hanyo so, there's no need to much reason that you know about magic and stuff it isn't it?"

Sei nod and after the head master dismissed him, he walk to his dorm but unfortunately he meet with kazumi and haruna on his way. Both of kazumi and haruna quickly block his way to his dorm. Sei try to get away from them but Haruna grab his hand and Kazumi standing in front of him

"C'mon Ryuzaki-kun, don't be so mean, we just want to ask you some question" Kazumi says as she take some photo of Sei. Sei can't do nothing but noded. Kazumi smirk.

"Good. Now, first question, please answer honestly. What is your relationship with Setsuna Sakurazaki?" Sei open his mouth to answer but Kazumi cut him "Don't say that you didin't know her, we know you two are related, both of you have the same sword, and you're from kyoto too"

Sei sigh. He know he was defeated. "Alright, i'll answer" Kazumi and Haruna smirk.

"Yes, that's true that i'm related with Setsuna, we both are shinmeiryuu student, but, i never meet her before, i know her from the headmaster, and he says that i was here for replace her. It seems that she have some urgent mission." Sei trying to make his own story and he hope that kazumi and haruna will believe him.

"Hm... so, what do you mean is, you know her, but you never meet her, are you here to become konoka's bodyguard too?" Haruna ask while Kazumi write everything on her notebook.

"Yeah, i have to replace setsuna's job here. I will become konoka-ojousama's bodyguard and help Tatsumiya-san to patrol"

"So.. it means that you know about magic and stuff aren't you?"

"Yeah. And i also know that half of our class know about magic."

"Wow! you know everything huh? fine, then you could go to your dorm, but, remember, don't you ever try to hurt konoka or anyone or you're get killed by setsuna when she's back" Kazumi said and take some photo again, Sei just noded and walk to his dorm.

He laying in his bed and sigh deeply. He really have a big day today. luckly no one know about him. Then, Sei choose to Patrol around the school, he change his uniform and quickly go the world tree.

Sei walk around the world tree, while he was looking at the other direction someone crash him. When Sei look at the person in front him he was very surprised. It was Konoka. Sei quickly get up and lend Konoka a hand

"Sorry, i wasn't paying attention, are you okay?" Sei ask nervously as Konoka took his hand and stand up in front of him.

"I'm okay, and it's actually my fault, ah! aren't you the new student? Ryuzaki-kun, am i right?" Konoka smile warnly and make Sei blush a bit _'wow! he really look like secchan, especially when he blush like this' _Konoka think and look at Sei who try to calm himself.

"Yeah, i'm Sei Ryuzaki, and you must be Konoka-ojousama, right?" _'Ojou-sama? why is he calling me ojou-sama?'_Konoka look confused at Sei

"Err.. as you know i was here to replaced Sakurazaki-san, so, from now on i will your bodyguard until sakurazaki is back" Sei explain his story to Konoka and konoka is nod. "So, sice you're my bodyguard i hope you don't mind to walk with me now" Sei was surprise _again. _He never think that Konoka will ask him wo walk with her in his first day in school.

"Okay, so, where will we go to?" Sei ask and Konoka smile again. "Just walk around, everyone is busy and secchan was not here, so i was quiet lonely" Sei nod once again and they walk in silent. Konoka was the one who broke the silent first.

"Mm.. Ryuzaki-kun, can i call you Sei-kun?" _he really look like secchan i can't stand my self to call him like that' _Konoka thounght and blush a bit when Sei smile "Sure, why not? you're _my_ ojou-sama afterall" Kokna blush madly when she head the word _my ojousama_. _'God! what's wrong with me? just because he look like secchan, it doesn't mean they 're the same person, but his smile is.. uh.. sexy, he's really handsome" _Sei smile again when he look at konoka's blushing face._  
_

Both of them walk to a park and sat quietly.

"Ehm.. sei-kun, can i ask you something?" Konoka ask nervously, and Sei turn his head to konoka.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I just want to know why are you the one who has been choosing by my grandpa, i mean, there's a lot of shinmeiryuu warior other than you right?"

"So, does it mean you won't me to become your bodyguard? am i that bad?" said Sei with a puppy looking eyes

Konoka gigled "Of course not! i'm glad that you're the one who replace secchan as my bodyguard. Actually i always think that you're very similar with secchan, and everyone who look like secchan must be a good people, then, i'm sure that you're a great man" said Konoka proudly.

Sei grin when he hear konoka's opinion about him. "Yeah, don't worry, i will take good care of you, but it seems that you like setsuna-san a lot huh?"

Konoka blush lightly "It's not it, it just that i was her childhood friend and we have known each other for a long time, so i know that she's a really good girl and she always protect me no matter what happen, that's the thing that i really like from her, and it seems that you're the same type of her"

Sei smile warmly to konoka "it's good to hear that you trust me, then, i think i should tell you something"

"Mm.. what is it?" Konoka look confused at Sei serious expresion

"Ojou-sama.. actually.."

**-to be continue- **

**

* * *

**Hahaha... just guess what does sei want to talk about? and maybe the next chapter will be updated next month or 2 months later, cuz' i have a lot of assignments and i will have a holiday from September 4th until september 19th. See you all soon.

and don't forget to click the button below.


End file.
